Edward's Adventures in Wonderland
by Dignified Madman
Summary: One night while Edward Cullen watches Bella during her slumber, he stumbles upon a curious shoebox. This shoebox is the gateway that leads him on an adventure through Wonderland. Crack!fic at it's finest.
1. Down the Shoebox Tunnel

**Chapter One: Down the Shoebox Tunnel  
**

I do not own any of the Twilight characters (as this _is_ fanfiction) nor do I own the plot for Alice in Wonderland (but I don't need to say that because it's no longer copyrighted).

* * *

Edward was beginning to get tired of watching Bella as she slept. Sure it was fun in the beginning, but now it had become tedious. He paced around her room looking for something to do, careful not to make any noise that could raise her from her slumber.

He shuffled through her closet coming across nothing but clothes and shoes; there was nothing interesting about her clothing unless it was on her. He closed her closet so swiftly one would have imagined it open just a moment before. He continued his search under her bed. His eyes locked onto a simple shoe box tucked next to the wall. He reached for the box, barely feeling Bella's weight as she turned in her bed.

The box was covered in a thin layer of dust. Edward supposed the dust would have been thicker assuming she had lived in Forks longer. He carefully removed the cover anticipating the treasures within. Inside the shoebox was a Barbie doll, well not Barbie exactly, but one of her less popular friends: Tess, Anna, or something as equally forgettable.

He lifted out the mock Barbie and the design of the box was revealed. The interior of the shoebox was painted to resemble a forest: dark in some parts and pleasantly inviting in others. One section of the box was covered in red hearts. The box was very curious.

"I'm late!" Bella cried as she sat up in bed. "I'm late!" She now jumped right out of her bed. She was wearing white thigh high leather boots, a white mini skirt, a red corset, and white bunny ears. Oddly enough, she had not gone to sleep wearing that outfit. She pulled out a rather large pocket watch from her corset and jumped again, "I'm late!"

Edward stood up and tried to grab hold of Bella to calm her down, but she evaded his grasps. It was curious how fast Bella had become. She continued to bounce around the room, with all of her ruckus sure to wake Charlie.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "Bella, please! You need to calm down."

She stopped on the spot and took out her watch again, "No time to say, hello, goodbye!" She took one final leap and disappeared right into the shoe box. "I'm late. I'm late. I'm late…"

Edward watched as Bella shrunk in size and disappeared into the painted-on-foliage. He stared into the box, waiting to be sucked in himself, but that was in vain. He tried to step into the box, but he could barely fit his foot. Edward collapsed onto the ground, defeated. He could not take his eyes off of Bella for one second before she got herself into trouble. He stared hopelessly into the box when a flash of something brown caught his eye.

He looked around the room, waiting for the flash to again appear. He saw it: a little brown mouse. Curious, the Swans never had a rodent problem before. The mouse scurried across his leg, this time he noticed a little sign attached to it. "Drink me" read the tag. Edward stared at it with his mouth open - who knew about his situation? Someone must have attached this notice on the mouse, the question was who.

The little mouse, oblivious to Edwards pondering, scurried across his leg again. It ran up to the box and began to paw it. The mouse looked up at Edward and let out a high pitched squeak. "Drink me" the tag read, "Drink me".

Edward stuck his hand out and let it hover over the mouse; it did not flinch. He lowered his hand beside the mouse and much to his surprise the mouse scurried up his arm and into his gawking mouth. He was very startled by the mouse's behavior, so he spit it out into his hand. The mouse squeaked at him again.

Edward let out a sigh and put the warm body up to his lips. His tongue searched for the tiny artery. His fangs bit into the flesh and he drank the blood of the little brown mouse.

Suddenly, he felt himself shrinking; it was as if he was a telescope that was closing in on itself. He shrunk down so small that the body of the mouse was twice his size - very curious indeed.

Now, Edward was small enough to fit inside the shoe box. He ran up to the box which was standing upright, and pushed off the ground. His flying leap catapulted him upwards and down he went into the shoebox.

Down, down, and down the shoebox tunnel he went. Edward had expected to hit the bottom of the shoebox, but much to his surprise he fell right through the cardboard. As he descended he saw shelves and shelves of camping supplies. It was an odd sight to see Mike Newton behind the counter, in midair, asking him if he would like to buy anything. Edward was speechless as he passed by the Newton store. He passed through the Cullen home, the school Prom, and even through the dance studio in Phoenix before the painted-on-foliage transformed into real plant life.

Finally, Edward landed on the ground. He looked around and he appeared to be in a peculiar forest. Long, thin, green trees extended past his head, some of them even had colourful leaves on top. He looked around for a path of some sort but the forest looked the same in every direction.

"I'm late!" He heard coming from his left. He could see Bella bouncing in the distance and he quickly followed her. As he followed, he noticed the sky getting cloudy. The clouds in the sky were very peculiar: they were shaped as letters and many different colours.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Bella's exclamation brought him back to his mission. He sped up in hopes of closing the gap between them. The clouds became thicker as he neared Bella, and he then broke into a clearing.

"Who are _you_?" A voice called to him from above. Edward looked around and spotted the underside of a large mushroom shaped building. "Who _are_ you?"

He looked around the base of the building before he decided to jump up to look on the top.

* * *


	2. Diagnosis from a Caterpillar

**Chapter Two: Diagnosis from a Caterpillar**

**

* * *

**"_Who_ are you?"

"Carlisle?" Edward exclaimed as the smoked cleared away from the figure. There sitting on the mushroom was Edward's creator, only his body was elongated; he had four pairs of arms and he somewhat resembled a caterpillar. In each hand he held a hookah hose which he smoked between sentences.

"What _do_ you want?" He demanded in a sleepy voice.

"I would like to know what you are doing here." Edward said as he tried to make sense of the strange situation.

"That's not important. I want to know what you are doing here." The Caterpillar said with a sweet and caring voice.

"I am looking for Bella."

"Well, she is not up here." His voice took on a haughty tone.

"I can see that."

"Then _you_ should go and look for her." He was pleasant once again.

"I was hoping you could help me, but it appears that you need help yourself."

"What _do_ you mean by that?" The Caterpillar snorted as he took a long drag from a hose.

Edward was not sure how to describe the curious attitude of the caterpillar. "You are acting sort of strange."

"Whatever do you mean?" He said with a smile.

"You seem to be," he paused, searching for the word, "bipolar."

"What?" The caterpillar exclaimed as he began to choke on the smoke, "There is no need for you to be so rude."

"I wasn't. I was just stating the obvious."

"_You_ should learn to hold your tongue," he said as he puffed out another cloud of smoke.

"You are no help," Edward mumbled as he slumped down.

"I'm sorry. Let me see what I can do." The caterpillar took a puff from another one of his hoses. He closed his eyes and blew out a cloud of smoke. "Maybe _you _should try _a_ piece of the mushroom."

"What?" Edward said looking into the cloud of smoke and as it cleared, he realized Carlisle had disappeared.

"Try a piece of the mushroom?" Edward said to himself. He dug his nails into the flesh of the mushroom and tore off a sizeable piece. "What ever could Carlisle mean?" He put the mushroom into his mouth and no sooner had he swallowed he felt himself grow again.

Edward jumped off the mushroom in fear of crushing it for at the rate he was growing the plant would not be able to bear his weight. He grew so tall so fast that with in a few seconds he was back to his normal height and the forest around him appeared to be nothing more than a patch of grass. To his left he spotted a red pathway leading up to a simple cottage in front of the woods.

Edward went up to the house and politely knocked on the door, surely someone inside could give him some answers. Alas, no one answered the door. He tried knocking harder, but there still was no answer. Edward closed his eyes and pressed his ear to the door – he could hear a baby crying. He decided to try the door knob.

"Excuse me," he said as the door pushed inwards, "I tried knocking but there was no answer."

The front hall was empty – except for a fine coat of flour coating the floor. The door at the end of the hall was open a crack and he could see clouds of flour puffing through the opening. The cries of the baby were clearly coming from in the flour room, so Edward decided to look in there first.

The door led into a rather old kitchen: one side of the room had a pot hanging over a fire and on the other side of the room was a woman. In the corner by the woman was a large bag of flour which the woman kicked as she rocked in her chair. In the woman's arms, Edward assumed, was the baby for the wailing was coming from that direction.

"Hush, little one," the woman cooed. She rocked the baby back and forth, trying to calm the baby down. Every time she rocked the baby, a huge puff of flour would cover the room aggravating the baby even more.

"Excuse me," Edward said from the door, "I believe the flour is aggravating the child."

"Pardon me?" The woman said turning around. She gave Edward a huge smile, "I didn't quite hear what you said." The woman sitting in the chair resembled his mother, Esme. Edward was sure it was her, even if he face was completely masked by the white powder.

Edward was taken aback, first Carlisle, now Esme. He tried to take glimpse of the child, but Esme held it firm to her bosom.

"Is there anything the matter?" She said getting up.

"I'm not sure anymore," Edward said looking around the room. He noticed a purple tail by the foot of the chair. As he went to investigate Esme blocked his path.

"You have to know if there is something wrong. If you don't know your own feelings then there really is nothing that you truly know. Is there?"

Edward was not sure how to respond. Then again, he wasn't sure of anything in this strange place.

"Duchess! Duchess!" A voice called from the hallway. "Duchess! The Queen requests a meeting with you immediately. Hurry or you are going to be late!"

The voice finally registered in Edward's brain, "Bella?" He called as he ran for the hallway, but there was no one there.

"Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I have a meeting with the Queen and I can not keep her waiting." The Duchess said apologetically as she placed the wailing baby on the floor.

"Aren't you going to take him with you?" Edward asked.

"Oh heavens no! The Queen does not like crying babies. She would surely have my head," said the Duchess as she glided out of the door.

Edward could not believe that Esme would abandon a child like that. As much as he wanted to find Bella, he could not leave the baby where it was. The wailing grew louder and louder until Edward picked the child up. He removed the cloth from the child's face but there was no child in the blankets - instead it was the mock Barbie he found under Bella's bed. He threw the doll against the wall in his frustration and closed his eyes; it seemed nothing made sense in this world.

When he opened his eyes again, there was a smiling cat perched on the chair in front of him. Only this was no ordinary cat, it was his sister Alice wearing a purple body suit complete with a tail and ears.

Edward stared at her waiting for something to happen, but the cat just grinned at him.

"You could at least tell me where to go," Edward said giving up his stance.

"Well, that depends on where you want to go," Alice said with a grin.

"I'm not sure. I just want to find Bella," Edward said pleading with the cat.

"Oh, I can help you find Bella," said she, her grin never faltering.

"Really, where?" Edward pressed on.

"You could go _this _way," She said pointing in one direction with her tail, "or _that_ way," her tail pointed in the other direction. "It's really up to you."

Edward was getting annoyed by Alice's riddled speech. He was going to get some real answers. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her thoughts, only there were none. He tried concentrating harder. He never had trouble reading Alice's mind before, why now? "Why can't I read your mind?"

"Read my mind? That is ridiculous! Who ever heard of mind reading before?"

"Who ever heard of babies who turn into dolls," Edward mumbled.

"That is simple. The doll was always a baby to begin with." She said matter-of-factly.

"That makes no sense," Edward replied.

"Exactly." She grinned, folding her tail across her chest.

"Never mind. Where can I find Bella," Edward said getting back to the point.

"As I was saying, you can go _this _way or _that _ way."

"Which way is this way and which way is that way?"

The cat rolled her eyes, "Do I need to spell out everything for you? Once you leave the house, go down the path until you reach a fork in the road. There you will see a street sign. One sign will point the direction to _this_ way, and the other will point to _that_ way."

"Which way should I take?" Edward asked. He felt as if this was going no where.

"That's your choice. _This_ way leads toward that Mad Hatter, and _that_ way leads towards the March Hare. Alright?" She said as she began to slowly fade away starting with her tail.

"How does this lead me to Bella?" Edward asked, but he received no answer just a grin floating in mid-air. Shortly afterward, the grin, too, faded away.

* * *


	3. The Mad Baseball Match

**Chapter Three: The Mad Baseball Match

* * *

**

"This and that, what silly nonsense," Edward muttered to himself as he walked down the path. Sure enough there was a fork in the road with signs pointing _this_ way and _that_ way. It was very peculiar that Edward hadn't noticed these signs earlier, but it was a very peculiar day.

Edward figured that the best direction to go would be towards the March Hare; after all, there was no mention of 'mad' in his name.

The house he came upon must have belonged to the hare for coming out of the roof were two large ears. He decided to avoid confrontation and passed right by the house. He walked right past the garden where there was a rather large table set up for tea.

"You there! Don't even think of sitting down," a familiar voice called from Edward's right.

"I wasn't planning on sitting anywhere –"

"Good, because there is no room," called the man who must have been the Mad Hatter for he was wearing a rather large, lime green, top hat. Looking past the green hat, the man had a long black ponytail coming from the back. He turned to face Edward, "You know it is rude to stare." There was no surprise that this man was Jacob Black.

"Yes, no room at all," said the March Hare making himself visible by sticking his head out from behind the large hat.

Edward barely managed to hold in a laugh because the Hare was none other than his large brother Emmett wearing brown bunny ears and bucked teeth.

"No room," a soft, sleepy voice called from between the two. Edward moved closer to the table to get a better look, but the Hatter and Hare were using the face-down mouse as an arm rest.

"Have either of you seen Bella?" Edward asked as he stood behind a soft-looking armchair.

"Well, it's obvious that you haven't _seen_ her," Emmett said with a snicker, "Have you seen her, Hatter?"

"Well, I have _seen _her, if you know what I mean," Jacob said as he wiggled his eyebrows and he and Emmett shared a high five.

Edward gritted his teeth and ignored their comment, "I was watching her –er- and she jumped out of bed and disappeared."

"Probably looking for some action. God knows you don't give her any," Emmett said with a smirk. "Do you even know how to use that thing down there?"

"Use what?" The mouse said waking up - it was Charlie Swan.

"Don't worry, nothing is being used," Jacob said as he buttered the mouse's nose.

"There better be nothing used …" the mouse yawned as he fell back to sleep.

"Will you stop that," Edward said, his nails digging into the couch.

"Look at that," Jacob said as he drained his tea cup, "he's taking his frustration out on the arm chair."

"If that were me, there would be no arm chair, but then again I don't have that problem," said the Hare as he gave the Hatter a high five.

"I don't have time for this," Edward said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" called the Mad Hatter.

"What?" Edward said turning back around.

"Virgin."

Edward stormed off down the path leaving behind the laughter of the Hatter and the Hare.

As he walked further away from the March Hare's house and the ridiculous tea party, the path he walked upon became cobbled and on either side of the path was a glorious garden. The cobblestones were a brilliant ruby red and all of the flowers planted in the garden were red as well. In the distance was a large castle made entirely out of glass, and running up the path towards the castle was the White Rabbit. Edward quickened his pace but even with his speed he was not able to catch up with Bella. She was inside the castle walls by the time Edward reached the gate.

"Trespasser on the grounds!" a shrill musical voice, which sounded too much like Rosalie, shouted. "Off with his head!"

"What?" Edward said searching for the voice and for the trespasser. He crouched down in a defensive stance and waited for an attack.

"Guards! Off with his head!" She shouted again as she appeared from behind a rose bush. It was Rosalie. Her golden hair was piled in a regal bun on the top of her head, and she was wearing a golden robe with read hearts that floated around her when she walked. To complete her appearance she donned a rather large crown encrusted with ruby hearts. "Off with his head!" She pointed an elegant finger towards Edward's crouched figure.

"Off with my head?" Edward said as he gave up his stance.

"Yes! Off with _your_ head!" Her voice shrieked and her finger never wavered.

"Rose, I think you are overreacting," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Overreacting! I am not overreacting!" She screeched. "Do you play baseball?"

"What?" he was taken aback by the sudden change.

"I asked you if you play baseball," she rolled her eyes as if she had asked the question a hundred times previous.

"Yes," he answered, hoping that this was the right answer.

"Good. I haven't played a fine match of baseball in quite sometime." She turned around and walked toward the gigantic field located directly beside the castle. "PLAY BALL!" She shouted and a deck of cards came bounding out of the castle - each one of the cards was not only a spade, but also resembled a werewolf from La Push - followed by the White Rabbit carrying a trumpet in one hand and what appeared to be the baseball equipment in the other.

"SET UP!" She commanded and the cards instantly obeyed. Ace, Two, and Three lay down in a triangle and created the bases and Four lay down to form the home plate. Five took the spot of pitcher, and Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine took the position of outfield. The White Rabbit stood behind the home plate to assume the position of umpire.

"Grab a bat!" commanded the Queen of Hearts as she lifted a rather large vampire bat out the equipment bag. The bat was the height of a standard baseball bat and appeared to be sleeping with its wings tightly pressed to its sides.

Edward stared at the bat in Rosalie's arms, "Are you serious? What do you use for baseballs, hedgehogs?"

"What a silly question. We use baseballs of course. Now grab a bat!" Rosalie replied impatiently.

"Alright," Edward said as he reached into the bag and pulled out an equally large vampire bat.

"A-hem!" The White Rabbit cleared her throat before she lifted the trumpet up to her lips and played a fanfare. "The game begins now! The Queen of Hearts is first up to bat!"

Rosalie assumed her position on top of home plate; she lifted the bat over her shoulder and prepared to swing. Five threw the Queen an easy underhand pitch which she bunted with ease. She dropped her bat and walked the bases, or rather the bases walked to her so that she only had to take four steps to score a homerun.

"Your turn," she said with sweetness dripping from her voice as she picked up her bat and walked away from the diamond.

Edward stepped up to the plate and lifted his bat over his shoulder ready to hit the underhand ball. He was unprepared for the fastball thrown by the pitcher and his bat's wings unfurling.

"Strike One!" The White Rabbit called.

Edward shook his bat's wings back to their original position. Once he was sure the bat was not going to move he prepared for his next swing. He held the bat firmly, expecting the wings to open at any moment. The pitcher threw a fast curve ball and as Edward went to swing the bat's wings expanded once again.

"Strike Two!"

"Alright," Edward whispered to the bat, "I'm not going to put up with your nonsense anymore. Either you behave, or I'll find myself a new bat." Instantly, the bat stood erect, his wings tucked neatly tucked away. Edward raised the bat for the third time, and focused on the ball. He swung the bat and it made contact with the ball which went soaring clear over Nine's head.

Edward dropped his bat and ran towards first base. As he ran over the base, Ace arched up and tripped Edward. He quickly stood up, expecting the card to be fowled, but there was no call. Rolling his eyes towards the umpire, he ran towards second base and second base ran towards Seven who was holding the ball. Edward touched second base before he was able to reach Seven and ran towards third base. Third base stood erect blocking Edward's path to home base. Edward pushed third base over and ran towards home, except home was no where to be seen.

"You're out!" The Rabbit Called. It appeared that home base decided to help out the outfielders and retrieved the ball herself.

"That is hardly fair," Edward said toward the Queen.

"I say what is fair and what is not!" She shrilly replied.

"I wouldn't anger her if I were you," Edward heard from above. He looked upwards and there was Alice, grin and all.

"She's being completely unreasonable," Edward said to the cat.

"Who is being completely unreasonable?" Rosalie demanded.

"Uh oh, she's getting angry," Alice said with a grin.

"You are," Edward said crossing his arms.

"Now you've done it," Alice said fading away to just a grin.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"Nice knowing you," and her grin faded away.

* * *


	4. Who Stole the Sharks

**Chapter Four: Who Stole the Sharks?

* * *

**

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Rosalie shrieked again pointing at Edward.

"Um, excuse me Madam," the White Rabbit cut in awkwardly.

"What _is_ it?" The Queen barked.

"I hate to interrupt a beheading, but the trail is about to begin," She said as she began to back away.

"Oh! The _trial_!" She screeched with glee, "I do love a good trial. Let the trail commence!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the trail is about to begin," Bella called before blowing her trumpet. "Please make your way into the court room immediately!"

The Queen and the deck of cards filed into the glass castle leaving behind a confused Edward and the White Rabbit.

"What is the trial for?" Edward asked as he followed Bella into the castle.

"No time! No time!" said she as she ran off into the castle.

Edward followed quickly behind and entered through the front gate and was immediately greeted by the buzz of a busy courtroom. The Queen of Hearts sat upon her throne; she must have been the judge for on her head was a great curly white wig. The White Rabbit stood in front of the Queen's throne beside what must have been the witness box with a trumpet in one hand, and a scroll in the other. The audience and jury were filled with animals and cards resembling the citizens of La Push and Forks alike. Seated in the accused box, wrapped in chains, with guards on either side, was Jasper. He, much to Edward's amusement, donned a golden tunic embroidered with red hearts, red pantaloons, and a small crown. He looked very calm for a man on trial before the Queen.

"A-hem," said the Rabbit clearing her throat before she let out a blast from her trumpet. Edward took this as his cue to sit among the audience. He would get to Bella after the trial.

"Order in the court!" commanded the Queen. "Read the accusation!"

Bella unrolled the scroll with a flick of her wrist and read: "The Queen of Hearts, she had some sharks, of which she planned to eat. The Knave of Hearts, he stole those sharks, and no one can find this meat."

"Call the first witness!" demanded Rosalie to whom the Rabbit called after another blast on her trumpet.

The first witness was the Mad Hatter, Jacob Black.

"Give your evidence," Rosalie commanded.

"It all started on the first of November of the year one thousand nine hundred sixty two," he began.

"What started?" The Queen inquired.

"The story," answered he.

"And what story might I ask?" She pressed again.

"The story I was about to tell," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, carry on," Rosalie said sitting back.

"I can't now," Jacob said.

"And why is that?" she said leaning forward in her chair again.

"I've forgotten it," he said with a shrug.

"What?" she shrieked.

"Mr. Mad Hatter –"The Rabbit began.

"Oh please call me Mr. Hatter, _mad_ sounds so unbecoming," the Hatter interjected.

"Mr. _Hatter_ just stated that he has forgotten the story, madam," Bella corrected herself.

"I realize that!" She shouted just before composing herself. "Next witness!"

Upon hearing that he was no longer needed, the Mad Hatter promptly left the stand. Edward shuffled in his seat as the trumpet blared. He hoped the trial would not last too much longer for he was afraid Bella would run away again.

In came the second witness in a cloud of smoke.

"No smoking in the courtroom!" The Rabbit said before blasting her trumpet.

"_Why_ is that?" Carlisle said as the smoke cleared; as before he had a hookah hose in each of his eight hands.

"Why _is _that?" Bella asked the Queen.

"Why is _that_?" The Queen responded.

The caterpillar took another puff of a hose and was completely shrouded in smoke once more.

"Proceed with the questioning!" The Queen commanded.

"Mr. Caterpillar, how well do you know the accused?" Bella began.

"_Who _is that?" said the caterpillar.

"Who _is _that?" asked Bella to the Queen.

"Who is _that_?" she responded pointing a graceful finger at the Knave.

"Are you not a doctor, Mr. Caterpillar?" The Rabbit continued.

He took a puff from another hose before replying: "I am."

"Where would be the best location to store a shark?" The Rabbit questioned on.

"At the bottom of the well," he said taking another puff.

"Next witness!" The Queen coughed. Edward suspected she was more annoyed by the smoke than by the ridiculous answers.

Bella blew the trumpet again before calling out: "Edward, please take the stand."

Edward furrowed his brow, he could not fathom what questions the court would want to ask him. He walked toward the witness stand an awaited his first question.

"What do you know about the case?" Bella asked him.

"Absolutely nothing," Edward replied.

"If you know nothing, Mr. Edward, then why are you seated behind the stand?" accused the White Rabbit.

"You called me up here," he said trying not to let out his irritation on Bella.

"Off with his head!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Not yet, my Queen, we still need him for questioning," Bella corrected.

"Oh right. Next question!" She said composing herself once more.

"Are you alright?" The White Rabbit asked leaning in towards Edward's face.

"What?" He said as the court room started to spin out of focus.

"Edward, are you alright?" The Rabbit's said sounding worried.

Edward's vision began to focus. The first thing he recognized was Bella, but she was no longer wearing white ears, nor was she wearing the rest of her outfit, but instead she was in familiar sweats. He looked around for the members of the court, but saw nothing but the quiet solitude of Bella's bedroom.

"What happened?" Edward said still in a state of shock.

"I don't know. I woke up and found you lying on my floor staring up at the ceiling with my old Steph doll in your hand. When I tried to talk to you, you didn't respond. I was about to call Carlisle. Are you feeling ok?" Bella said as she stroked his hair with one hand and had his cell phone in the other.

"I'm fine, I think," he said sitting up. He noticed the shoe box was lying just where he left it and the doll was lying right beside the box. "Bella, would you believe me if I told you I was teleported into a world in your shoe box?"

"I'm dating a vampire, and even I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah, it must have been a dream then. I haven't had one of those in a while. Sorry to have scared you like that." He said as he picked up the doll and put it in the box. As Edward closed the lid, he swore he saw a puff of smoke come out the side.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
